The Butterfly's Dream
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Terror of Tyrasaurus |NxEpisode = A New Friend}} The Butterfly's Dream is the 24th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Grandos sat down on his couch and Khan popped up on the supercomputer screen. *Grandos: What do you think we should do next to get the Earth in our hands? *Khan Digifer: : I've decided thay we should create a monster powerful enough to wipe out Prisman once and for all. A Deus ex Machina. *Grandos: You're creating a new kaiju? *Khan Digifer: I haven't done that in over 30 years, so I'll use a simple design. A formless blob. I'll name him Madeus *Grandos: Wow, seriously? *Khan Digifer: Yee. Printing will start now!! Grandos woke up with a start. It was all just a dream. However, he wanted to suggest to Khan to create such a monster. He soon realised, that he was not in fact Grandos, but simply Prisman dreaming that he was Grandos. It was bizzare. Prisman wanted to tell Shugaron about it. He found Shugaron awake, it seemed that the kaiju could not fall asleep. *Prisman: It's weird, I dreamt that I was Grandos! *Shugaron: I certainly would not want to experience that... *Prisman: You know, it's like "The Butterfly's Dream", a philosophical story by a human in ancient China. Zhuang Zhou dreamt that he was a butterfly, not realising that he was Zhuang Zhou. When he woke up, he wondered if he was Zhuang Zhou dreaming that he was a butterfly, or he was a butterfly dreaming that he was Zhuang Zhou. *Shugaron: Human philosophy is...profound. But I suddenly have a bad feeling. *Prisman: What is it? *Shugaron: Khan Digifer has created a monster capable of destroying you!! *Prisman: What?! How do you know? Shugaron was about to reply when he awoke. It was a dream after all. But he was not Shugaron. He was Spygar in the underground base. He felt confused that he had found that a kaiju capable of killing Prisman was actually bad news. He saw that Grandos was talking to Khan Digifer in the control room. *Spygar: Boss, what's going on? I had the strangest dream. *Grandos: We have a Deus ex Machina with us. *Spygar: It looks like a blob. *Khan Digifer: Give it time. It will feed on dreams and evolve. *Spygar: Speaking of dreams, I just dreamt that I was...Shugaron! *Khan Digifer: Oh, that's like "The Butterfly's Dream", of Earth philosophy. In ancient China, Zhuang Zhou dreamt that he was a butterfly, not realising that he was Zhuang Zhou. When he woke up, he wondered if he was Zhuang Zhou dreaming that he was a butterfly, or he was a butterfly dreaming that he was Zhuang Zhou. *Grandos: What the what? You better not get influenced by Human ideas! Spygar woke up. He realised that he was Khan Digifer. But he did not know that digital beings had dreams. He then looked around. He was out of his computer! He was standing at the spot where Grandos was in his dream. Then he woke up again. He was Grandos. Beside him was his subordinate, Shugaron. Shugaron said that Madeus will finally destroy Prisman. Soon, Shugaron woke up. He was Spygar. He had just been woken up by Grandos. *Grandos: Khan Digifer, Prisman and Shugaron are planning another invasion! *Spygar: We need to stop them once and for all. *Grandos: It won't be easy. The new monster Khan has printed is a Deus ex Machina. We just need to keep training to defeat it. At this moment, Prisman walked into their path, with a small-sized Madeus in his hands. Shugaron was behind him. *Prisman: Well, well, Earth's defenders. This will be the last of you! *Shugaron: Yeah! Go, Madeus! The weird blob kaiju floated at them, growing giagantic. Grandos grew too. *Grandos: You won't get to rule this planet, Prisman! Madeus turned into a long thin cylinder and whacked Grandos to the ground. Grandos grabbed the kaiju as it continued hitting him. He flung it around and into the air. Madeus became a spiral and circled Grandos before tying him up. Spygar fired eye rays to burn through the kaiju. Madeus let out an ear-piercing scream before it floated off and rejoined into a blob again. Prisman and Shugaron cheered gleefully. Madeus flew down at Grandos, who grabbed it quickly. Using all his strength, Grandos broke the monster open. Unfortunately, a tongue lashed out from the cracked Madeus and pulled Grandos into itself. Grandos woke up. He was not Grandos. It was all just a nightmare. He was Khan Digifer. He had read about the kaiju Madeus the previous day before shutting down the computer, that must have been where his dream came from. He realised that Madeus and the Monster Maker from the time of Ultraman Max interfered with dreams and reality itself, and decicded never to print this monster. Suddenly, the supercomputer became unresponsive. Khan felt disturbed. It felt like being stuck between a elevator going up and another going down. The computer crashed. He woke up. He was Madeus. So monsters had dreams too. Even formless blobs. He was now aware off the real world and the dream world and how they interacted. The disturbace between the two mediums was not good. His presence was causing inbalance in the universe. Using his superior powers, he faded into non-existence. It was all a dream. Prisman woke up. Shugaron woke up. Grandos woke up. Spygar woke up. Khan Digifer woke up. As far as they knew, they had had a good night's sleep. What is a dream? What is reality? Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes